Midnight Blues
by Kenzeira
Summary: "Mulutmu bau bir." [untuk MatsuHana Birthday Event]


Haikyuu © Haruichi Furudate. No profit gained. MatsuHana Traveler AU. Untuk MatsuHana Birthday Event.

* * *

[ **Midnight Blues** ]

* * *

Mobil melaju di atas jalanan aspal yang licin bekas hujan deras beberapa jam lalu.

Hanamaki menguap. Tuas jendela lantas dibuka perlahan, membiarkan semilir angin malam masuk menerbangkan asap rokok yang dinyalakannya. Ia menggumamkan sesuatu sementara batang rokok itu terselip di antara bibir, tidak jelas apa. Matsukawa fokus mengemudi, meski matanya sudah nyaris separuh terpejam. Hanamaki menawarkan rokok, Matsukawa langsung menerima. Keduanya merokok dalam ketenangan malam di antara jalan tanpa nama; menuju Roma.

Ia berdecak tatkala abu rokok jatuh mengotori celananya. Pandangan teralih ke arah jendela, menyaksikan bangunan-bangunan tua berjajar rapi di kanan-kiri; sensasi semacam ini seakan melemparkan mereka ke masa lampau, ketika Nazi berkuasa dan perang meletus di mana-mana—sementara orang-orang biasa sibuk bersembunyi di dalam rumah, menunggu ledakan bom reda. Hanamaki mengungkapkan isi pikirannya. Matsukawa tampak kurang setuju. Bagi lelaki itu, berada di tengah-tengah bangunan tua semacam ini seperti terlempar ke zaman saat Abad Renaisans berjaya dan para pelukis, penyair, seniman-seniman sibuk memperindah kota.

"Benar juga," respons Hanamaki cepat setelah menyadari bahwa mereka mungkin semakin dekat dengan tujuan—tunggu, bukankah perjalanan mereka tak pernah benar-benar memiliki tujuan? Hanya mengemudi mengikuti jejak pada peta ponsel; dari Montegabbione menuju Fiano Romano (nama-nama itu tidak ada artinya, sebab mereka hanya melintasi sekali seumur hidup—dalam perjalanan menuju tempat-tempat baru; di manapun, di antara terjal jalanan maupun lurus tanpa tikungan). Roma bisa dibilang merupakan saudara Paris; begitu banyak mengenai seni dan hal-hal romantisme akibat pengaruh Abad Renaisans.

Mereka kembali sibuk menghisap rokok. Jalanan sangat lengang, seperti kota tak berpenghuni—ah, kota sedang tidur sebentar. Sesekali mereka melihat orang mabuk, atau muda-mudi dimabuk cinta. Sebagian besar toko tutup. Hanya ada beberapa toko yang buka dan itu merupakan minimarket 24 jam. Matsukawa memutuskan untuk berhenti sejenak. Mobil diparkir di depan minimarket. Hanamaki mendengar suara erangan dari dalam perut kawannya itu.

"Aku butuh roti," katanya tanpa ditanya.

Hanamaki menunggu. Tapi ia lantas keluar juga, duduk di kap mobil dengan kepala bersandar menatap langit gelap dengan bulan bulat tepat tegak lurus di atas kepalanya. Barangkali jam sudah menunjuk ke angka satu malam. Perjalanan yang panjang, huh. Ia begumam pada dirinya sendiri. Rokok dimatikan segera. Rasanya udara segar lebih menenangkan daripada nikotin menyebalkan itu—ya, ya, sangat menyebalkan karena membuatnya kecanduan sementara harga rokok terus saja melonjak naik. Ia mengusap-usap kedua telapak tangan. Dingin.

Matsukawa keluar dari minimarket seraya menenteng dua botol bir. Hanamaki tersenyum lebar. "Kau selalu tahu apa yang sedang aku inginkan, Issei!"

Matsukawa membalas senyuman Hanamaki. "Bersulang untuk Michelangelo."

"Ya—eh, apa?"

Sebotol bir disodorkan, Hanamaki menerima lalu membukanya tanpa perlu waktu lama. Ia tenggak seketika, perasaan terbakar lekas memenuhi tenggorokannya. Ia kembali segar. Matsukawa duduk di sebelahnya, melakukan hal yang sama. Hanamaki tidak pernah benar-benar peduli pada nama-nama manusia berpengaruh, tapi setidaknya ia tak begitu buta mengenai Michelangelo; seorang pelukis, pemahat, arsitek dari zaman Renaisans yang karya-karyanya menempel di dinding Museum Vatikan. Hanamaki langsung menyadarinya.

"Jadi, kita akan ke sana?"

"Museum?"

Satu anggukan. Matsukawa menenggak kembali birnya.

"Kupikir kau lebih senang melewatinya dan kita pergi ke kota berikutnya, eh, Takahiro."

Hanamaki berpikir agak lama. "Aku tidak keberatan. Maksudku, aku memang buta mengenai seni dan lebih menyukai tempat-tempat menantang daripada romantis—tapi, tidak ada salahnya berkunjung ke sana, bukan?"

Matsukawa bisu dengan sorot mata tajam (bagaimana bisa, mata yang semula bahkan hanya terbuka separuh kini menjadi sedemikian tajam nan menggoda?). Hanamaki hendak mengalihkan pandangan namun tangan Matsukawa lebih dulu bertindak. Keduanya berciuman di atas kap mobil, di depan minimarket, dihiasi langit tengah malam yang hening dan indah.

"Mulutmu bau bir."

"Kau juga."

Keduanya larut dalam tawa. Keheningan tak lantas membuat mereka hening.[]

* * *

2:41 AM – January 6, 2018


End file.
